Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an input screen of an X-ray fluoromultiplier tube, that is, an X-ray image intensifier tube. More particularly, it relates to an input screen of an X-ray image intensifier tube in which the smoothness of a surface is excellent, which is not feared to undergo the exfoliation or cracks of a film and which brings forth a high sensitivity and resolution.